


In the Spirit of Scientific Collaboration

by exmanhater, scintilla10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, F/F, Femslash, No spoilers for Thor 2, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 1, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Asgardian dropping in - literally dropping in - unannounced at five in the morning was apparently something that happened in Jane's life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spirit of Scientific Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Many hugs and thanks to my invaluable beta, laulan! And so many thanks are due to exmanhater, who bore with me through a very hectic month with incredible patience and enthusiasm. You've been an absolute delight to work with, bb! ♥
> 
> Reader's Note: Thanks to Scintilla for writing a story that just begged to be recorded, and was incredible amounts of fun to voice!

**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/In%20the%20Spirit%20of%20Scientific%20Collaboration.mp3) [4.5 MB, please right click and "Save As"] 

**Length** : 09:47

**Streaming:**  


An Asgardian dropping in - literally dropping in - unannounced at five in the morning was apparently something that happened in Jane's life now. 

"Hail, Jane Foster!" exclaimed the Lady Sif, from where she was standing on top of what used to be Jane's mail box. "I am come to dedicate myself to your service."

"Um, what?" Jane said, blinking sleep out of her eyes and trying to calm her thumping heart. 

"You asked for a citizen of Asgard to consult on your research, did you not?" Sif said. "I have volunteered my skills and my sword for this mission."

She smiled broadly.

"Oh," Jane said, still stunned and, truth be told, half-asleep. It was true that she had made several requests for a permanent consult from Asgard, and at the time she'd been hoping Thor would be assigned. However, she and Thor had separated very amicably three months ago after several weeks of extremely athletic sex, once it became clear that Jane was not going to go to Asgard and Thor was not coming to Earth.

Jane had been under the impression that since then Asgard had been ignoring her pesky requests. But if they'd finally bothered to send someone down to answer her questions about how Asgardians managed to defy the laws of physics, well, Jane was not going to look a gift Viking goddess in the mouth.

Though, Sif had a very pretty mouth.

"I look forward to assisting you in any way that I am able," Sif was saying earnestly. "Thor has spoken often of your most excellent and valued research."

Okay, yeah, coffee was definitely required for this conversation. 

"Let's see if I have anything for breakfast," Jane said, and tried not to notice how luminous Sif's smile was.

~~~

It was incredibly unfair that Sif looked just as drop-dead-gorgeous in a pair of Jane's jeans and a plaid shirt as she did in her skimpy Viking armour. Not to knock the skimpy Viking armour -- obviously, Jane liked the skimpy Viking armour just fine. More than fine. 

The point was that jeans and a plaid shirt made Sif look -- approachable. Less like an unattainable goddess, and more like a warm-blooded stunningly attractive human woman, standing in Jane's trailer in the hazy dawn light and wearing Jane's clothes.

Also, Jane noticed, Sif hadn't bothered to put a tank top on under the shirt. The buttons were gaping, just a bit, in a thoroughly distracting way.

"This garment is not as rough against the skin as it first appeared," Sif said, rubbing her hands appreciatively on her own thighs. "My gratitude for your kind assistance at helping me blend in."

Sif wasn't going to blend in anywhere, Jane thought, eying her, whether she was wearing her armour or not. "Well," she said, tearing her eyes away from Sif's collarbone and clearing her throat. "Yes, well, good. C'mon, let's go."

~~~

"Oh my god," Darcy said when they finally got to the lab. "It's hipster Xena."

"Shut up," Jane said, without much heat. 

Sif had insisted that a warrior did not travel without her weapon, and had been oblivious to Jane's attempts to convince her to leave it behind. Needless to say, they'd received some very strange looks in the street.

"She's an envoy," Jane added to Darcy. She didn't know why Sif needed a sword anyway; in Jane's opinion, Sif's thighs were weapons in their own right. 

"Oh, really? She looks like a booty call," Darcy said. "Isn't that your shirt?"

Jane glared at her. She regretted, with every fibre of her being, that time she and Darcy got drunk on gin and Jane had spilled her guts about her college girlfriend. It had made Darcy insufferable about every single person in Jane's life.

"You look well, friend Darcy," Sif said. "Would you care for the delicacy known as a Pocky?"

Darcy accepted one with a hilarious look on her face.

"Shut up," Jane muttered. "It was that or muesli."

"You see, this is what I have to put up with," Darcy said to Sif, who nodded politely. Jane didn't think Darcy needed any encouragement whatsoever, and she frowned in Sif's direction warningly. "Scientists, huh?" Darcy continued. "Never thinking about the practical side of things. Luckily I know a decent place around here for breakfast sandwiches."

"Jane has been a most gracious hostess," Sif said, the epitome of sincere courtesy. "She has let me want for nothing." 

"Oh, I _bet_ ," Darcy said, clearly delighted. 

"We need to get to work right away," Jane said firmly.

"Of course," Sif said. She looked again at Darcy, cocked her head, and said, "As for your wager, I'm afraid I do not have any ready coin on my person. And I do not intend to lay any odds against Jane Foster."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I'm getting breakfast sandwiches. Bacon all round?"

Jane nodded gratefully, and Sif inclined her head.

When Darcy was gone, Jane said, awkwardly, "I'm sorry you got stuck babysitting the Midgardians."

"No apologies necessary," Sif said, smiling at her. It made Jane's stomach flutter. Sif had the prettiest eyes, she thought, feeling slightly dazed. Did all Asgardians have this effect on humans? 

"I only hope I'll be of some assistance to you," Sif went on. "As you know, I'm a warrior, not a scholar."

Jane glanced down at the sword at Sif's waist, and then, inevitably, at her denim-encased thighs. 

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm aware," she said, and smiling reassuringly at Sif. "I'm sure that will be just fine. I really do have some important things to show you," she added eagerly. 

By the time Darcy returned with the breakfast sandwiches, Sif had already made Jane reevaluate what she thought she knew about physics two and half times and they were only just getting started. It was going to be a long day, and Jane couldn't wait.

~~~

"Jane Foster," Sif said gently, and Jane looked up and blinked at her. "The sun has long been down," Sif said. "I think perhaps it is time to retire."

"Oh God," Jane said. "I never sorted out a proper place for you to stay. We could get you a hotel room, I guess --"

"Darcy said that you might allow me to, as she put it, bunk in with you?" Sif said. "I do not have any need for luxury. I have lived in closer quarters than your home while on campaign."

Jane thought of the one bed back in her trailer and flushed. "Close quarters might be closer than you think."

"We shall make do," Sif said cheerfully. She helped Jane into her coat, and Jane steadfastly ignored the way Sif's fingertips felt brushing lightly over her shoulders.

"You've been wearing my clothes," she muttered. " _All day._ "

"Yes," Sif said. "Do you think they suit?"

Jane snapped her head up to stare at Sif. That almost sounded -- well, flirtatious.

Sif's eyes were dark and intent on hers. "I believe that Thor is no longer in your heart, Jane Foster. Is that true?"

Jane swallowed. "That's true," she said.

"Good," Sif said. "Would you do me the honour of allowing me to kiss you?"

Jane couldn't tear her eyes away from Sif's gaze. "Oh," she said faintly. "Yes. Yes, please."

Sif smiled, brushing her hand against Jane's cheek. Jane shivered, her pulse racing under her skin. Then Sif leaned forward, her breath warm on Jane's lips, and they were kissing. Jane felt Sif's hands settle at her waist, her long fingers warm against Jane's body, anchoring her. Jane hummed in approval, opened her mouth to Sif's tongue, and reached upwards to curl her hand into Sif's silky dark hair.

When they pulled apart, Jane felt light-headed and shaky, and she grinned helplessly at Sif. "Wow," she said, licking her lips.

"Indeed," Sif murmured, and her gaze seemed caught on Jane's mouth.

"Okay, yeah, we definitely need to go home now," Jane said.

"One question first, if I may," Sif said, looking up with a serious expression on her face. "Do you have more of the delicacy known as Pocky at home?" 

Jane stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Is that a deal breaker? Because we can stop on the way back."

"No need to stop," Sif said, and she was smiling happily back at Jane. "I believe we can both think of better uses of our time."

"Oh my god," Jane said, shivering. "How long are you staying again?"

"As long as you need me, Jane Foster," Sif said, her smile gentle, and her hand slipped carefully into Jane's, tangling their fingers together.

"I can work with that," Jane said, smiling back, and she leaned up to kiss Sif again.


End file.
